


[团酷] 六又二分之一

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter备份给bubu太太的贺文！ @burntlime不如改名叫不燃建议使用pdf观看，阅读体验比较好，txt有的字符显示不出来。Lofter没有办法改字体。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 2





	[团酷] 六又二分之一

《六又二分之一》

我否认唯一时间的存在，其中一切事物都如同被一条锁链连结在一起……

《探讨别集》

假设将成千上万可以证明命运并非由过去决定的铁证，或是盖了学院印章的文献，或是活生生的人证，放在日夜奔走于友客鑫市街头的、十七岁的酷拉皮卡面前，他会如同拒绝一份广告传单一样，对这些理论视而不见。

自从九月一日夜晚在赛门塔利大楼秘密举办的地下拍卖会遭到犯罪团伙的血洗之后，酷拉皮卡就没有停下过他的脚步。伴随着他的脚步的，是纷至沓来的事件和无穷无尽的线索。酷拉皮卡自认为他是一个善于分析的人，在大多数时间内都能保持理智。因此，即便在众多的线索之中他没有猜中结局，他仍旧找出了这一系列罪恶滔天的事件的主谋。

第一条线索出现在九月三日的夜晚。彼时酷拉皮卡正从市立医院赶来。他的雇主莱特·诺斯特拉的千金妮翁·诺斯特拉从商店街失踪后，她出现并昏倒在准备开始举办拍卖会的赛门塔利大楼，随后被护送至医院。她逃跑的方法和昏倒的原因酷拉皮卡不得而知，但比任何事情都重要的是，酷拉皮卡长年以来的仇敌幻影旅团（他厌恶地把它们贬为“蜘蛛”），在数分钟前于赛门塔利大楼被尽数消灭。不费吹灰之力就剿灭仇人固然是好事，然而在毫不知情的状态下，经由他人之手剿灭仇敌却令酷拉皮卡有一种发自肺腑的阴郁。

夜灯一明一暗地照射着他车窗内的侧脸。外面在下雨，他望见远处的赛门塔利大楼在雨滴和雾气的笼罩下呈现出放射状。七年以来，他想过一千万种自我牺牲的结局，策划过上百万次的追捕和谋杀，但从未料到他完好无损地开着车、前去确认仇敌尸体的这一刻。

尽管接到赛门塔利大楼安全系统全面瘫痪的消息，酷拉皮卡仍旧沿着安保人员设置的路障前行。友客鑫市特有的网格状街区使它成为一座俄罗斯套娃式的庞大迷宫。城市的整体结构与街区结构惊人的相似，每一个大区域内部，一定拥有复数个雷同形状的小型街区。那些直线型的街道几乎都是单行道，这迫使酷拉皮卡必须完成一个逆时针的驾驶，才能到达赛门塔利大楼的前厅。他先沿着哥伦布大道向北方行驶，往左，驶入六十五街，再往左，进入阿姆斯特丹大道，继续往左，进入六十二街。在如此频繁地重复向左后，他有些混乱，弄不清自己究竟是在朝哪个方位前行。他感到一股前所未有的迷茫和徒劳。而当他踏入几乎成为废墟的赛门塔利大楼前厅，看见横七竖八躺在地上的蜘蛛尸体时，这种迷茫和徒劳便像冷却的岩浆一样，迅速凝固在他心底。

周围的喧嚷与他无关，他径直地朝着头领的尸体走去。头领很年轻，拥有黑色的头发，他的左额头被血污糊住了，破烂的白衬衣也全是血迹。他的下半身像被炸弹炸过一样，全烂掉了，只存留着一点肉渣和骨头组织。这副尸体背靠着两块相互交叠着的、不规则六边形石板，尸体周围干涸的血液显出泥土似的棕黑色。刚死的尸体还没有气味。酷拉皮卡蹲下身，细细地、一遍一遍地检查着尸体。他听见周围的人在议论他，说他对这具尸体着了迷。然而他不愿辩解，继续神经质一般地确认着这副尸体。在某一刻，他将尸体向左挪动了一根手指的距离，使得尸体的右肩膀不再压住背后石板交叠处的缝隙。酷拉皮卡注意到，那个窄小的缝隙里有一个布条状的物体。他把布条取出。这是个白色的布制绷带，因血污和灰尘显出灰色，缠绕成莫比乌斯环的形状，分不清正面与反面，上面写着：

名字的第一个字符已被念出。

酷拉皮卡盯着这行字，忍不住松了一口气。尽管这具尸体从任何角度而言，都是一具死得不能再透的尸体，就算是上帝都无法将它从地狱里拉回人间，但他仍有一种强烈的、神谕式的预感。他预感他的仇敌没有死，这些尸体只是某种把戏下的产物。他不清楚布条上所指的名字是什么，但他以它莫比乌斯环的形状猜测，这个名字应该拥有无限延伸的特性。此外，他还能确定，为了达到这种特性，这个名字会多于两个字母。换句话说，这样的线索一定不止两条。

“我保守估计，至少有三条，”他在电话里和雷欧力说，“他们没有死，他们会继续制造死亡。

隔日清晨，当天空像加了炼乳的咖啡一样渐渐溶解为奶白色时，史库瓦拉带着他的狗群去贝奇塔酒店西北边的林荫道上散步。林荫道由柏油铺成，上面零零散散停着几辆私家车。在路过一座由数个圆形叠加而成的建筑时，史库瓦拉的七条狗开始此起彼伏地吼叫。史库瓦拉低下身子，与狗群平视，用他黝黑的手掌拍打着每一只狗的脑袋，试图让它们冷静下来。他一边拍打，一边轻唤它们的名字。平时同史库瓦拉交情最深的那一只斑点狗丝毫没有退却，仍旧如同得了狂犬病一般胡乱挣扎，向着史库瓦拉狂吠，甚至想要咬向他卷曲的长发。动物的感知力通常都比人类灵敏得多，无论是对幸福的感知，还是对死亡的感知。生活在线性时间之中的史库瓦拉，只能看见狂吠的狗、他黝黑的手、柏油马路棕黑色的地面、所有切实的现在；而他的狗却看见了即将散开的薄雾、渐渐升起的朝阳、不断枯萎的绿叶、以及瞬间的未来。

劝诫是没有用的，他的狗都疯了，史库瓦拉丧气地想。他打算站起来，但汽车的轰鸣声淹没了他。他眼前忽然像关了灯一般瀑黑；犬吠声消失了，雾蒙蒙的太阳也不见了；世界对他按下了永久的暂停键，他再也感受不到时间在他肉体上的镌刻了。

“九月四日早晨七时左右，诺斯特拉家族的保镖史库瓦拉在索罗门·古根汉美术馆正门前，被一辆拥有自动驾驶功能的黑色跑车反复碾压，直至脊椎、头盖骨完全碎裂为止。”

史库瓦拉的死因，是酷拉皮卡在同行的保镖首领达左孽和旋律的安抚下，逐渐恢复冷静后得出的。酷拉皮卡赶到的时候，地面上全是又红又白的液体，人体组织散乱在林荫道旁，他恶心得不断干呕。黑色跑车还在运转，它的轮胎卡壳了，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。酷拉皮卡断言跑车应当经过了史库瓦拉六次，因为他身上有六处致命伤；酷拉皮卡还推测，跑车本来会来回地无限碾压，只不过它的轮胎被史库瓦拉的手臂卡住了。史库瓦拉的狗跑掉了六只，剩下一只还在绕着他残破的尸体狂吠。那只狗的尾巴上，不知为何粘着一张前后环绕的纸条，上面用碳字印着：

名字的第二个字符已被念出。

第三件罪状在九月四日中午时分发生的。快要两点钟时，酷拉皮卡收到一条短信，发件人是西索·莫罗。短信内只附了一张照片和一个黑桃符号。照片上有个模糊不清的脑袋，隐约能看见周围黄土和岩壁的地貌。这大概是在南岸，荒地与城市的交界处，那里遍布着砂砾和岩石，没有绿茵的痕迹。酷拉皮卡正想驱车前去查看情况，西索又发来一张照片。这次，他能清晰地看见一条人状物体被无数的钉子刺在地上，形状犹如阿斯扣雷波的手杖（有些地方也把它称为蛇徽）。酷拉皮卡认出了这位悲惨的受害者，那是阴兽的蚯蚓。在他过度扭曲的身体下，有人在沙地里竖写了一行字。几乎不用猜，酷拉皮卡就能知道，那上面写着：

名字的第三个字符已被念出。

酷拉皮卡保存了这张照片，他紧接着发现西索除了照片，还附上了一句话：

“等待秘密最让人焦躁了~今夜九点，跳蚤市场的废墟处❤~”

酷拉皮卡几乎没有多想就去会面了。秋季还未过半，恣肆的斜阳仍然留有余烬，在云朵的边缘处奋力燃烧。跳蚤市场位于友客鑫市西南角，拥挤的市场在夜晚也仍旧热闹。粉色的土坯房旁架着粗麻布顶棚的小摊，地上乱七八糟摆着各式小玩意，商贩和顾客的争吵声不绝于耳。但是越往废墟处走，商贩和行人就越少。城市在逐渐解体，荒地渐渐显露出来了。再往下走，便只有破碎的房屋框架了。不少矮小房子的承重墙倒塌了，就像倒下的多米诺骨牌一样，整齐划一地往同一个方向倒去。酷拉皮卡踩着碎石块，绕过了七八个方形石柱。此刻在他面前的，是一幢三层楼高的、没有完全倒塌的房子。夕阳已经很淡了，暮色笼罩着大地。老城区没有街灯，站在墙与墙的夹角处，酷拉皮卡只能隐约看见，距离他大约二十米处，在一大片凸起的平整石块上，红色头发的小丑双手交叉地蹲坐着。

“按照约定来了呢❤。”

小丑阴阳怪气的声调回荡在空旷的废墟内。

酷拉皮卡以为他在喊自己，正要向前踏出一步时，听见另一个年轻而低沉的声音。

“是啊。”

酷拉皮卡浑身一惊，他完全没有意识到这个空间里还有第三人。幸好，在来的路上，他早已处于绝的状态，因此他似乎也没有被另外两个人所察觉。

“另一个约定，是不是也该实现了呢？”

小丑的面容似笑非笑。夕阳的余晖已经完全散尽。月光下，酷拉皮卡只能看见小丑吊梢的眼角下星形的纹身。窗户的另一侧，一个黑影伫立不动。

“现在不行。”黑影回答道。

“我已经等得很焦躁了~”

小丑的声音显得愈发尖锐，空气中荡着一股若有若无的杀气，但是黑影仍旧说：

“不行的，不是时候。”

“那真是太可惜了♠。”

暗处响起连贯的、水波一般的扑克牌洗牌的声音。小丑站起身来，向着窗户走去。黑影跳起来，从窗外翻越到了屋子里面。现在，他们都在屋子里面了。

“西索，你做了什么？”

被称为西索的小丑背对着月光，语气愈发张扬。

“我是第四号呢，顺手帮你完成了名字的第四个字而已~”

黑影变化出一把刀，刀反射出暗淡的月光，酷拉皮卡能够看见他洁白的毛制衣领。他迅速地上前一步，似乎要对西索下手。

“很好，很好！就是这样！”

小丑得逞了，他开始断断续续地狂笑。那声音从他喉头深处发出，像鹈鹕叫声一样喑哑。流水般的洗牌声停止了。酷拉皮卡听见扑克牌划破空气时产生的刺耳噪音。

黑影上前一步，又停下了。

“怎么了，来呀，库洛洛！”

小丑的扑克牌一片又一片地射在墙壁上，石头碎屑噼里啪啦地往下落。

库洛洛没有理会小丑，他看了看窗外的月光，又看了看墙角与墙角的夹缝处。有那么一瞬间，酷拉皮卡从那张背对着月光的、黑影一般的面庞中，识别出了一双凛冽的黑眼睛，以及那双眼睛中透出的冷淡眼神。他们的眼神似乎交汇了。

“这里有人。我要离开了。”

“是吗？你真是♠……太令我失望了。”

“过火的恶作剧只会招来杀身之祸。”

酷拉皮卡在夹缝里看到了一切。黑影翻出窗外，向着月光离开了，小丑跟着他的路径，也一并离开了。直到完全感知不到他们的气息后，酷拉皮卡才从这块墙与墙的夹角中现身。在空旷无人的大房间中，他看见地上有几个淫亵的图案，一根染血的年轻男人的手臂，以血渍大大地写着的阿拉伯数字四，数字旁边有一行用血迹草草写下的小字：

名字的第四个字符已被念出。

那根手臂的断裂处平整而光滑，只有小丑的扑克牌和他特殊的能力得以造成这样的伤口。手臂的末端有一些衣服布料。尽管布满了斑斑血渍，酷拉皮卡仍旧能辨认出它是紫红色的。从形状而言，它可能是一件复古的运动衣。

从刚才的对话来看，西索谋杀了一个意料之外的人，但这系列的惨案是受控于蜘蛛的。西索有他的个人意图，他的意图与蜘蛛首领的意图相冲突。当疯子急于达成某项目的时，没有什么能够阻止他。小丑邀请他来废墟里观看斗争，除了让酷拉皮卡得知更多的线索，他应该还想借酷拉皮卡之手威胁幻影旅团。更准确的说，来威胁库洛洛。在外界普遍认为蜘蛛全灭的现在，酷拉皮卡通过一个不明不白的名字和一个疯子抓住了线索，他在茫然无尽的黑夜里看到了光亮。

当酷拉皮卡拖着疲惫的身躯回到贝奇塔酒店时，他看到了小杰给他的短信：

“酷拉皮卡，我知道你很忙啦……但是我们真的很想帮到你。明天早上我们见个面吧？”

他看了看手机，沉思了一会，回复道：

“好的，那么，明天在跌落公园的乌龟湖见面。”

九月五日的早晨，酷拉皮卡稍微收拾些行囊就出发了。跌落公园在贝奇塔酒店的西北部，位于友客鑫市较为北端的位置。时节还是初秋，跌落公园里还是洋溢着绿油油的颜色。清晨的空气很沁人。顺着弯弯曲曲的公园主干道，酷拉皮卡来到湖边。乌龟湖以它乌龟的形状闻名，湖边有一圈草地，宁静的湖面映照着眺望古城堡的望楼。在布满了霓虹灯与高楼的友客鑫市内，跌落公园的存在相当突兀。跌落公园是友客鑫内唯一一片巨大绿地，内部不但有种满参天大树的林荫道，也有不少较大的湖，甚至还有一些古建筑。眺望古城堡即为其中一个古建筑。

还没走近，他就已经看见在湖边打闹的奇犽和小杰二人了，他们正吵吵嚷嚷地往对方脸上糊着蛋糕。雷欧力斜靠着一棵参天大树，远远地朝酷拉皮卡比了个手势，以示招呼。

究竟多久没有看见这种如此轻松的场景了呢？酷拉皮卡不清楚，他常年紧绷的面部神经似乎被柔软了，微笑浮上了他的面容。

在宁静的乌龟湖边，享受着早风的吹拂和熹微的晨光，他们简要扼要地交换了情报。虽然仍旧不知道那个名字究竟指的是什么，以及它究竟会把酷拉皮卡引导至何处，但酷拉皮卡指出，西索是一个突破口。如果继续和西索维持联络，或许就可以击破旅团。

“但是啊，西索不是已经和旅团产生冲突了吗？”雷欧力反问道。

“嗯，所以他可能不再归属于旅团了。除此之外，我还有一个发现……”酷拉皮卡从他的斜跨包里找出一张地图，开始往上做记号。

“如果西索是变数，那么变数就是第四个。我发现旅团的尸体是在午夜十二点之后，我的车上有电子时钟，我明确记得我是在十二点半下车的。第二个案件，根据达左孽和医生的判断，应该是在七点左右发生的。第三个，西索是在两点差一刻钟给我发的短信，姑且算是他在一点左右完成的吧。因此，前三个线索，按照时间顺序排列分别是九月四日午夜一点，九月四日早上七点，九月四日下午一点。”

“啊，中间间隔了六个小时！”黑头发的小男孩一边掰着手指算数，一边惊叹道。

“西索的变数出现在九月四日晚上九点，我到的时候是八点整。西索应该是在八点以前谋杀了一个人，被谋杀的人是谁我不得而知，总之是一个能让库洛洛想要动手杀死西索的人——可能西索杀死了其中一个团员，我不知道。”

“况且我发现，排除作为变数的第四个地点，如果将前三个发现线索的地方连在一起，就像这样……”酷拉皮卡在地图圈画着，“西北方向的赛门塔利大楼，东北角的索罗门·古根汉美术馆，南部的友客鑫荒地。在地图上按照顺序连接它们，会形成一个近乎完美的等边三角形。”

“因为第一张纸条是莫比乌斯环状的，我认为最后的线索会指向某种能够达成循环的东西……但是没有什么重要人物或者事物的名字是由三个字符组成的（*注：这里的字符指的是英文字符）。”

“说不定，西索的事件并不是变数……只是他杀了不该杀的人。在杀手这一行，杀了不该杀的人迟早会遭报应的。”

奇犽像猫一样，一边舔着手上沾到的蛋糕奶油一边说道。

“但是跳蚤市场的位置在西南角，如果连接了跳蚤市场的地点，便不足以让这四个点形成较为规则的图形。这样一个安排缜密的图形，如果因为区区变数而停止，一定有违制作者的意图——由此我想，可能还有第五件，甚至第六件罪案。”酷拉皮卡分析道。

正当他们讨论得热烈之时，一声女性的尖叫划破了天际。声音是从古城堡的望楼里传来的。酷拉皮卡让雷欧力通知警察，而他自己则赶到望楼里。他看到女清洁工对着地上成滩的血迹瑟瑟发抖。并且，那滩血迹的正上方，还不断有血液滴落。酷拉皮卡顺着螺旋状的阶梯登上望楼，台阶的周边皆有血液滴落的痕迹。越往上走，墙壁上的划痕，墙壁的破坏就越严重。血迹很新，看得出打斗是在一个小时内进行的。待走到最上层的时候，阳光透过望楼花瓣状的玻璃窗打在酷拉皮卡的脸上。玻璃窗由红、蓝、黄三种颜色组成，中间是六角形，外部以长条的菱形点缀，菱形的尽头又是一个新的六角形，如此往复，像海浪似的一层一层地、无尽地向外扩张。酷拉皮卡看得头晕目眩。他望向顶楼的其他部分。顶楼的地板久经失修，他每踏上一步，木头就发出腐烂的嘎吱声。在木地板最靠近边缘的地方，有一把断裂的武士刀刀柄，上面深深地插着一张扑克牌。这是一张鬼牌，血液溅射在上面，覆盖了其中一半的图案，遮住了小丑的头部。

酷拉皮卡捡起那把断裂的武士刀。刀柄上的弧度彰显出它略微弯曲的形状，断裂处的刀刃上镌刻着一颗六角星，在彩色玻璃窗的照射下，反射着奇异的光芒。

正是这道反射的光芒，让酷拉皮卡注意到望楼墙壁上有一行用白蜡石写的小字：

名字的第五个字符已被念出。

第五个字符。他猜对了，这个名字至少有五个字符。酷拉皮卡感到全身上下的神经都活跃起来了。他选择今天在北部跌落公园和伙伴们见面，是希望测试一下他的想法是否与谜题的设计者合拍。而现在，他看着手中刀柄上镌刻的六角星，嗅到了结局的味道。他几乎可以百分百确定，地图上会出现一个全新的三角形，事发的地点可以通过图案设计者的意图精确地推算出来。两个三角形以一定程度相互交叠，按顺序组合为一个六角星。在精心安排的前三条罪状中，特意选择的索罗门·古根汉美术馆也预示了六角星（*注：索罗门的代表即为六角星）。至于每次线索中指代的名字究竟是什么，酷拉皮卡从头到尾都没有进行过多思考。假设以六个字推算，那么可能是蜘蛛（Spider），或者是库洛洛（Kuroro）。

但是，就算第六件案件发生了，一定便会有什么新发现吗？蜘蛛的目的，难道就在给出六条线索后就戛然而止了吗？

酷拉皮卡盯着手中的地图，圈画下了第六个地点——位于友客鑫市东南方位的里帕车站。

里帕车站是友客鑫市最大、最富丽堂皇的车站，这里的车可以前往萨黑路塔合众国几乎任何一个地方。他确信着九月五日的下午内一定会发生什么，而作为始作俑者的蜘蛛，一定也会在这里现身。

下午三时整，他们四人在里帕车站宽阔的、金碧辉煌的前厅集合。

“这个车站一共有八个自下往上的出口。但是，只要分别站在东、西、南、北四个方位，就可以同时监视到两个出口。始发站的列车是从地下出发的，除非蜘蛛有穿透地面的本领，否则他们一定会从这八个门里进出。我打算在北门，看着西北角和北角的出口；雷欧力，小杰，奇犽，你们怎么看……？”

“我就去东门吧。”雷欧力很快地说。

“我选南边！”小杰道。

“那我去西边。”奇犽接着回答。

“嗯……谢谢你们了。他们很强，所以如果看到他们，不要轻举妄动，先用对讲机联络吧。”

接下来的三个小时，什么都没有发生。除了往来的人群多得令人瞠目结舌之外，没什么新的发现。酷拉皮卡做了一些伪装。他用栗色的长假发盖住自己过于显眼的金发，再戴上八角帽和墨镜，穿着一身漆黑的修身衣服。他坐在车站北门的长椅上，用当天报纸遮住自己的身躯。从他的位置正好可以看到车站内哥特式的大钟。此刻，时针已经过了六的一半，分针正指向八的位置，而秒针则永不停息地、一圈又一圈地转动，正如这无穷无尽的列车发站、入站声。酷拉皮卡看腻了报纸。他盯着那个不知疲倦的钟，陷入了奇怪的神游：秒针和分针都在以人类容易察觉的速度在移动，然而时针的移动却由于太过缓慢而显得突兀。那又有什么事情，是如同时针一样缓慢地渗透到生命之中，而等到察觉的时候，已经为时已晚了呢？

正当酷拉皮卡想得出神的时候，旁边一个想讨钱的流浪汉朝他搭话，把他从神游中拉了回来。那个流浪汉头皮有一半完全烧伤，皮肤像癞蛤蟆一样遍布褶皱。他直勾勾地看着酷拉皮卡，晃了晃手里的铁碗，浑浊的眼珠里全是污秽。酷拉皮卡从口袋里掏出一把零钱，放进铁碗里。那位流浪汉感激地朝他点点头，嗫嚅地说着上帝保佑。车站的保安突然注意到这个衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，他远远地朝他喊，希望流浪汉赶紧离开，一边喊一边往酷拉皮卡这里走。由于保安的注意，有一些路过的人也开始注意起酷拉皮卡这个角落了。

流浪汉和保安争吵了起来。流浪汉指着自己烧得几乎不剩的面容，支支吾吾地说他必须在这里谋生。保安则劝诫他去车站门口讨钱，不要在这里打扰乘客。那个面目浑浊的流浪汉开始与保安互相指责。周围渐渐地聚集起了一些路人。酷拉皮卡被围在较为中间的位置，他有些尴尬地打算趁着争吵离开这里。他慢慢地挤出人圈，往人稍微少一些的大厅侧壁部分移动。这个位置没有刚才那个位置要好，看不见其中一个入口。酷拉皮卡决定在四周再绕一圈，寻找另一个便于观察的位置。在走到地铁的北部入口旁时，他抬眼，看见分针已经指向了数字十一。马上要七点了。

北部入口突然嘈杂不堪。酷拉皮卡往下一瞧，发现是一辆开往市中心的列车突然坏在了站台边。乘客们一边抱怨着一边下车，大量的人挤在站台上，等待下一班列车。有的人直接放弃了乘坐地铁，一个劲地往上走。酷拉皮卡不知道被多少个人推开。他长得不够高，经常有彪形大汉或者长得很胖的人挡住他的视野。

酷拉皮卡越来越难以看到出口的全貌。他艰难地逆着人流，想要直接走到靠近车站门口的位置。在他到达车站中央的一根巨大的圆形柱子前面时，他听见了那口哥特式钟的敲响了。七点了。

“当——”

视野一片漆黑，车站断电了。酷拉皮卡按下对讲机通话的按钮，但是没有人答复，只听见同伴们那里也是一片骚乱。

“当——”

第二下。有人突然接近了酷拉皮卡。他能感觉到，但是他暂时看不见。那个人摸了摸他的上身，往他上衣口袋里塞了什么东西，冰冷的吐息划过他的脸颊。酷拉皮卡下意识地往前踢去，结果却听到一个老女人的咒骂声。他踢错人了。

有一双冷冰冰的眼睛，在暗处盯着他。

“当——”

酷拉皮卡的视野逐渐恢复，他能看见黑暗里的东西了。还没等他看清他前面那个人的样貌，车站的电力就恢复了。突然的光亮使得酷拉皮卡眼前一片曝白，他只能看见那人漆黑针织帽下漆黑的短发。

他紧闭双眼，晃了晃头。等他回过神来时，面前已经空无一人了。

上衣口袋里是一只六角星形的项链，上面沾了点血。和普通的六角星形不同，这个项链上六角星外部是一个标准六边形，六边形内部的中点被相互连接。也就是说，这个六角星的内部再次形成了一个六边形。他仔细地来回看着这条项链，发现如果运用同样的方法，那个小六边形的内部，将会无穷无尽地形成更小的六边形。

人群中爆发出一阵此起彼伏的惊叫，连车站内本来安稳的婴儿也开始剧烈啼哭。

酷拉皮卡挤过一层又一层的人群，看到人群的中心，有一具破败不堪的、被炸坏了的尸体。准确的说，是半个尸体，因为他几乎只有上半身。那个脸型和面孔酷拉皮卡一眼就认出来了，是小丑西索。早晨在古城堡里看到的，被鲜血覆盖了一半的鬼牌预兆了他的结局。

在他破败不堪的尸体旁边，有人留下一个缠绕成莫比乌斯环的布条，上面写着和以往一样的话：

名字的第六个字符已被念出。

“开往市中心的列车、杀了不该杀的人、一半的身体、无尽的六边形、七点……”酷拉皮卡喃喃自语。他看着手里的项链，忽然觉得自己快要破谜了。他深吸一口气，按下了对讲机的按钮，对他的伙伴们说：

“我已经找到他们了。到明天为止，就可以高枕无忧了。”

只有雷欧力接通了他的对讲机，小杰和奇犽那里仍旧是一片混乱。

“你是说，他们不准备第七件案件啦？”

“不，正是因为他们正在准备第七件案件，我才可以抓到他们。”

酷拉皮卡挂断对讲机，一个人乘着开向市中心的列车前往卡耐基俱乐部。

这里提到的俱乐部，是一个位于友客鑫市正中心的一栋大楼，专门为有钱人准备的豪华俱乐部，可以理解为高级酒吧。当然，如果拥有一定的黑道势力，也可以轻松驻扎在里面。和其他大楼不同，卡耐基俱乐部的位置相当特殊。它位于六又二分之一大道上，这是一条位于五大道和六大道之间的道路，它直直地被卡耐基俱乐部割裂开来。

当他到达卡耐基俱乐部的楼底时，他为这栋大楼的高度感到震撼。他抬头，大楼几乎遮住了刚刚升起的月亮，他只能隐约看到大楼弧状的顶端。大楼门口有四扇对称的门。他走进去，面前是向上的螺旋楼梯。由于太高，他不自觉地继续抬头，发现这个螺旋楼梯永不停歇地不断往上延伸，直至成为一个小点。

卡耐基俱乐部一楼的灯火坏了一半，安保人员也不知道去了哪里。酷拉皮卡毫不怀疑这些都是蜘蛛干的好事。他显然不会选择走一个如此费时的楼梯。他走向电梯，发现里面只有一个九十九层的按钮。电梯很快，一眨眼就到了。

出电梯门后是圆形的大厅。四周都是落地窗，窗外是友客鑫灯火通明的夜景。对称地摆着各式的沙发，左右各有一个吧台，一个台球桌，一个装满酒的酒柜。酷拉皮卡往前走了几步，才发现只有对着电梯的窗户是落地窗，左右两边和后面的落地窗都是镜子。因为友客鑫高楼林立，使得卡耐基大楼只有一面拥有比较好的景色。透过左右镜子的不断反射，左边的沙发对着右边的沙发，左边的吧台对着右边的吧台，自己左边的那个身影也对着自己右边的那个身影。他往下看，钢化玻璃做成的地面下，可以看到无尽往下延伸的楼层，每一层楼的摆设都同这一层几乎一样。到某一层楼时，隐隐约约出现了漫长得没有结局的螺旋楼梯，一圈一圈地相互缠绕着，永不停歇。酷拉皮卡突然觉得这栋楼出乎意料的空旷，甚至比他以往所踏足的任何地方加起来都要空旷。他想：显得空旷的不是这栋大楼，而是镜子、繁复的对称、相似的空间感、以及我的孤寂。

引起酷拉皮卡注意的，是放在离真正的落地窗旁边的沙发上摆放着的书籍。他凑近，只见放在最上面的那一本书，是克里斯托弗·保罗的《地狱之道：路西法之书（The Road to Hell: The Book of Lucifer）》。他忽的想起他曾经找到的小道消息上，看到的幻影旅团团长的姓氏。

一把小刀抵住他的后脖颈，酷拉皮卡无法继续进行他的思考。

他转过身，对上一副冷冰冰的黑眼珠。

“库洛洛，你在用七个字符表达路西法（Lucifer）吗？”

“不，我叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁（Lucilfer），有八个字符。”

黑发黑眸的男人慢慢放下他的小刀，没有别的动作。他的脸上露出了和酷拉皮卡相似的疲惫。他朝地上扔了另外一把小刀，刀锋立在钢化玻璃的夹缝中。

“你应该发现了，每一个字符代表了一条人命。三天前，也就是九月二日，你杀死了我的一个团员，他叫窝金。我在举办了盛大的追悼会后，替你留下了指南，想看看锁链手会不会追寻这么一条毫无头绪的线索。后来我发现你的确甘愿追寻任何关于蜘蛛的消息，便又精心安排了两件案件，打算在第四件时将你单独引到这里，进行处决。然而事不顺心，我们之中出了一个恶毒的犹大，西索·莫罗。他是个过于焦躁的疯子，急于与我决斗，而我认为现在不是一个决斗的好时机，因此他杀死了另外一名团员只为撒气，那名被害人名为侠客。第五件案件时，我与信长·哈察马一起，想拿了西索的命。信长是一个很冲动的人，所以他比我想象中的要快半小时到达约定的地点。西索杀死了信长，而我替信长收尸，顺带为你再次留下一点线索。我知道你会来，我还知道你会在哪里等我。很抱歉，让你在车站里多等了三个小时。西索·莫罗不是一个好解决的对象，我花了两个半小时才将他彻底杀死。在黑道上，杀了不该杀的人，迟早会遭报应。西索杀死了侠客和信长，他罪有应得。你杀了窝金，你也会遭罪。而我，早在很久以前，就是满身罪恶的人了。”

“所有的猜测都是正确的，除了你最后对名字的猜测。名字的字符不是七个，而是八个。那个名字指的不仅仅是我，鲁西鲁（Lucilfer），也是你，酷拉皮卡（Kurapika）。瞧，这栋大楼的顶端也是八边形的。六又二分之一，不但是指这栋大楼所在的特殊位置，还是六边形得以无尽延伸的中点，更是将六边形转动二分之一个直角，而产生的八边形的象征。”

“这栋大楼被下了特殊的结界，一切进入的人都会被迫进入绝的状态。每一个字符都代表了一条人命，杀了不该杀的人罪有应得。现在，是我们赎罪的时刻了。”

酷拉皮卡看着脚下的匕首，他蹲下身捡起它，那上面刻着一个六角星，仿佛映衬着他脖颈上六角星的项链。他刚刚为了不使项链弄丢，直接把它挂在脖颈上。

“在我们交手之前，我只有一个要求：希望你拿出所有的奸计，正如七年前你杀死我所有的家人那样。”

在他们的对话中，库洛洛第一次听出了仇恨的味道。他们一言不发，默契地往大厅的正中央走去。钢化玻璃反射着他们皮鞋漆黑的底面，四周的镜子倒映出他们无穷无尽的身形。酷拉皮卡脱下他的黑色外套，库洛洛将他的西装外衣扔在一旁。

月亮升到了最高处，教堂敲响了九月六日的钟声。

他们的斗争开始了。

Fin.

说明：

灵感来自于博尔赫斯的《死亡与罗盘针》。

因为作者看的是原版漫画，所以地名几乎都是直译。

赛门塔利大楼是进行地下拍卖会的大楼，贝奇塔饭店是诺斯特拉家族所在的饭店，跳蚤市场是小杰和奇犽买到手机的市场，跌落公园是四人组再次重聚时去的公园，里帕车站是小杰和奇犽去贪婪岛的车站。至于荒地，就是酷拉皮卡和窝金打架的那个荒地。除了以上几个地点，其他地点都不出自原作。方位是另外加的，现实参考是纽约市。如果来过的人不妨能认出来，赛门塔利大楼周边参考了林肯中心的道路设计，跌落公园是中央公园，里帕车站参考了中央车站。

数学知识辅助：六边形旋转二分之一个直角可以形成八边形。  
在纽约，是真的有位于六又二分之一大道（6 1/2 Ave）的卡内基俱乐部（The Carnegie Club）的，如图为谷歌卫星云图，这是一切构思的起点。


End file.
